A narrow-bezel display has become a major development trend of high-quality displays due to its advantages such as simplicity, aesthetics, and large visible area with the same size. However, as the product bezel is gradually narrowed, it is required to route wirings on an array substrate more finely and more densely. When the wirings are routed in a SD data line layer of the narrow-bezel product, a size of a data line or a space between two adjacent data lines in a fanout wiring region is small, so that a weak connection or even a disconnection in the data lines is easy to occur during a process of forming the data lines. As a result, it is extremely easy to produce defects such as open circuit or the like, thereby resulting in lower product yields.